The Noises You Make
by Mere Figments
Summary: The price of a good night's sleep was some good, sensual loving. FerbXVanessa lemon.


_A/N: It's been a while, huh? My laptop's fan has been making strange noises. I guess that's what inspired this._

_The characters are at working age here._

_Standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

It wasn't so much the inventing that bothered her, but the noises it made in the night. She had rarely time to sleep after a full day as a doctor. Coming home to her lover's rather large apartment filled to the brim with odd metal gadgets she mostly had no idea what, she should've known, and it's this thought that has her grinding her teeth right now with her head under the pillow and her index fingers plugged into both ears. _I should've known._

The doorknob turned, announcing Ferb's entrance into the bedroom. He stripped off his lab coat, slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm around Vanessa. "Oh, you're still awake," he observed sleepily. He closed his eyes and almost began to snore just as the woman he embraced spoke up.

"Yes, Ferb. Your new invention is getting in the way of my sleep cycle."

"Oh?" mumbled the green-haired male. "You didn't have these problems before."

"Stop talking like you're analyzing a bug," she spat, "I _cannot_ sleep with all the whirring and the beeping and..._God_, just give me a night. I'll be fine when I wake up."

Ferb sat up irritably. "I'm sorry." He collected his lab coat and headed out the door again.

Vanessa, open mouthed, awaited the silence to befall her for a good long minute, expecting Ferb to shut down his machinery in the basement obediently before returning. To her surprise, neither happened. She heard robotic hands hammering away without abandon at what sounded like a hollow metal body, screws being driven into the corners and linking structures, light bulbs flashing and burning! The hum of the latest technology that would put forward humanity's control of the Earth was being crafted just beneath her. She felt boiling blood run up her head, imagining Ferb's cold-shoulder retribution, now more annoyed that he could be so childish about such an issue.

Instead of allowing the blood to consume her, she felt the opposite. The mental image of Ferb working right in his environment brought blood gushing down to her privates as well. The sweaty lab coat he wore all day, the damp chest underneath. It was a small throb, to begin with, that suddenly wet her lingerie. All anger forgotten, she climbed downstairs and sought the young man.

He sat, his back to her, upon a makeshift stool made of a rejected satellite dish that used to be their personal internet receptor, until the inventor naturally made a more compact, more efficient, wireless design that didn't need to be mounted. It was here in this haven that much of the decade's intelligent robotic technology arose from, and Vanessa felt so small in the presence of these machines.

"Ferb?" she said, one hand tentatively on the doorknob in case he didn't hear. She was ready to just run to the bathroom and indulge herself in aromatic oils and rub herself until she was satisfied.

But he did look up, cast a glance at her with what she assumed was curiosity, even though his half-lidded eyes gave little away. When he didn't speak, she invited herself in and took a seat beside him. She was about to take his hands when something at his groin distracted her.

"Ooh..." the interjection just escaped her. She was at a loss for words, and had just decided on, "I can help with that," when the Brit duly opened his fly and held out his upright penis.

"Suck," he said simply.

Vanessa licked both her hands, wrapped one around the base, and let the other lightly massage his testicles. She smiled, enjoying the sight of Ferb throwing his head back, eyes closed, and enjoying the treatment. Ferb blindly reached for a remote in his pockets and shut down one of the machines.

_So this is how you play_, she smirked.

Only when he started whimpering did Vanessa lower mouth to actually lick the head, and how she adored the defeated moans he made just from the first contact. She felt her panties starting to be drenched, but thought of touching herself later: Ferb loved total carnal pleasure with as much of Vanessa's body as he could touch. Ferb was now drooling from the corners of his mouth, and Vanessa increased her sucking to maintain his euphoria.

"Ahnnnnh," Ferb growled. His stomach was about to erupt from the madness the sweet brunette's mouth was giving him. He opened his eyes to find her staring lustfully, watching him as she assaulted his penis with heavenly sensations. He moaned again. Caressed her cheek gently to stop her momentarily. "V-Vanessa." The emptiness that followed nearly crushed him, but he rose to his feet and found the switch to the robotic arms that aided his construction. He turned them off and waited for Vanessa to follow him out of the basement before speaking again.

"Please strip," was all he said.

They now stood in the living room decorated with trophies and pictures of him and Phineas as they contributed item after item for the city's advancement and welfare, and surrounded by this pride he couldn't help but feel complete that everything he loved was in this room right now. Vanessa obediently unbuttoned her loose pajamas and dropped them by her feet.

"Unhook my bra for me?" she winked, and Ferb almost burst from his erection. The wetness from her saliva and his precum dripped steadily from his cock, but he smiled and complied with the request. Vanessa wasted no time rolling down her panties, which, to his glee, was rather soiled with her fragrant musk. He dropped the bra and went on with removing his own clothes.

Vanessa knelt to level her face with his dick again, and continued sucking him with so much enthusiasm he thought he'd faint. Ferb's knees weakened as she lovingly licked and sucked and purred all at once, her one hand busy with his balls and the other fingering the entrance of his ass. When she looked up, his brows were connected and he bit the inside of his cheek. He was about to scream.._._ In and out, she quickened her sucking, and the twisting in his loins could no longer be contained. "Ahhh!" he moaned, his legs finally giving way. He rode out his orgasm collapsed on the floor, with Vanessa's mouth never leaving his cock. She drank every drop of him. When she was done, she smiled contentedly, and waited for him to regain lucidity.

Ferb had felt completely drained by that time, but then he caught her eye.

As she waited, she sat down comfortably as well. She cupped her own breasts and kneaded them slowly. Her legs were open and her cunt was in full display, all of its creamy wetness and enthralling odor calling Ferb's fallen manhood back to life. "Mmmm..." she hummed quietly, her eyes dark and enchanting. Her nipples were erect, much like his own rod was becoming again. He pushed himself up and gravitated to her breasts, and began sucking them. "Mmmm Ferb..."

And he loved doing it for her as much as she loved sucking him. Because that meant she was writhing and beginning to crumple under his mouth, and with just a flick of his tongue she screamed profanities. Because he loved the sweet taste of her, tempered by a slightly salty sweat that coated both of them. Because his cock was in such close proximity to her warmth that he could take her any time he wanted.

But he didn't. He kissed and sucked those attention-hungry breasts, and let his saliva drip down her curves. He went up and kissed her collar bone, and started marking her neck. Left her cheeks and forehead light kisses, and snaked leisurely down past her navel and was met with her hairless privates. He adored every part of her body. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning all the while, "Ferb... oh Ferb... mmmm Ferb..."

With two fingers he spread the folds concealing her pleasure nub. He observed its weak but steady pulsing, which hastened as he brought his face closer to dip his nose into her slit, and her feminine scent made him high. He nodded up and down and continued massaging her sex with his nose. In return for the utter pleasure he received, he lifted her hips up so that he could also lick her butthole.

"Oh Ferb... h-harder..."

That was all the motivation he needed. He dropped the slow act and doubled his pace, violating her so heatedly and he couldn't even tell when her fluids had mixed with his precum on the tiles. Vanessa curled her toes, and pulled at his hair so wildly, moving her hips to mash into his face. Her moans became grunts; her flesh was so hot and pink, and he all but fucked her with his nose without pausing to breathe until she was shivering madly with intense orgasmic pleasure.

Vanessa collected herself just long enough to glance at her lover, and found his two hands gripping the base of his erect cock.

"Whenever you're ready, love," he mumbled anxiously. Vanessa smiled. Ever the gentleman, he wouldn't let the night pass without them doing it the traditional way. The orgasmic waves reverted into suspenseful arousal inside her.

"You fucking turn me on too easily," Vanessa said playfully.

"You had me at 'fucking'," winked Ferb.

They locked lips so naturally. Vanessa's tongue slid around Ferb's smoothly, neither dominating nor submitting. Ferb brought them both to a standing position, and guided her to the back of the two-seater couch where he suddenly sat her on the backrest. His very solid erection needed little guiding to its destination, and he fitted deep into her in one thrust. She screamed shrilly, and like her passionate cries always did to him, the scientist lost his mind and his body went on auto-pilot. He rammed into her feverishly as though this was his tether to life. They wore similar, contorted faces in need as Ferb fucked Vanessa, loved Vanessa, to her core.

The buildup was rather fast even though their actions felt infinite. Soon, Vanessa felt his sharp ejaculation push her past the edge. His slick penis was like convulsing within her equally throbbing vagina. The pressure from both orgasms amplified the sensation of climax. Ferb pushed himself balls deep into her, prolonging the feeling, nuzzling his lover's neck as he did so. She smiled and embraced him tightly. In that moment, the world was so silent except for the deafening heartbeats in their ears.

After Ferb finally exited her, she let him slide down to the couch and went upstairs quickly to retrieve a blanket. She snuggled in with him and found a deep, restful slumber wrapped in his arms.

**-END-**


End file.
